


Drag me down again

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [30]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Comeplay, Dream Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Wet Dream, physics kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bruce has the sex drive of a normal adult male, but he cannot have sex without Hulking out. There's a reason why he hasn't exploded of sheer blue balls. Whenever Bruce's sexual frustration reaches a certain peak, Hulk fucks him during his dreams."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Yep, I am so going to hell for this... *sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me down again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=30245380)
> 
> AND YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT! Bruce/Hulk get it on

 

Okay, waking up in an unknown place… Not so uncommon. Waking in a pitch black, unknown place… Yeah, unfortunately, that wasn’t that weird either. The only unnerving part was Bruce not knowing WHICH unknown dark place he was waking up to, if he was even awake at all, because sometimes that’s what it was like when Hulk was at the reigns while other times it was just nothing at all.

Bruce stumbled back when suddenly a wall of green stepped out of the darkness, landing on his back as he brought his hands up in defense. _Nightmare?_ Bruce’s nails dug at the ground when Hulk suddenly grabbed him by his waist and threw him. His eyes winced shut before shooting back open when he landed on something extremely soft. _Okay, not a nightmare…_ He looked around at the soft, shredded, nest before glaring. “Oh come on! I haven’t been that bad!”

Hulk snorted and before reaching out to grip one flailing leg to pull the man closer.

“No, Hulk, no. We can’t do this!” Bruce was still struggling to kick free of the band of green circling his ankle but knew it was useless. Honestly, he hadn’t been that bad, had he? It wasn’t his fault Coulson and Barton needed to get a fucking ROOM or that Steve being all mushy around Natasha. And heaven forbid Thor and Tony learned that sexual conquests weren’t among polite conversation… Oh no, of course everyone’s response was that Bruce needed to get laid!

“Hulk take care of Banner,” Bruce whimpered at the feel of too warm skin pressed against his clothing before his clothes were suddenly gone with an unnerving ripping sound and he was dropped back onto the soft nest.

“Seriously Hulk, we can’t… I was in the living room reading for crying out loud,” Bruce tried to argue but Hulk just snorted and grinned at him. Okay, he knew his argument was invalid, it wouldn’t be the first time Hulk had dragged him down in the middle of something. No one ever seemed the wiser. “Okay, just, can we make this one quick? ‘cause I’ve gotta meet Tony in a few hours to help with a project.” Bruce blinked up at the deep chuckling before sighing, “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Bruce gasped when he was suddenly picked back up, this time to end up twitching at the sudden boom of the giant sitting back to let him straddle his waist.

Bruce blinked up when Hulk gave him a concentrating look. “What? There gonna be foreplay this time?”

Hulk smirked at Bruce’s unusual snark before upending him until the scientist was staring down at an extremely hard and incredibly big green erection. “Oh,” Bruce shuddered when he suddenly felt warm wetness sliding across his ass. “Guess not,” he couldn’t help moan at the feeling of the abnormally large muscle wiggling its way into him. “God, shouldn’t work like that…” There should be uncomfortable friction, burning from the stretch, even tearing as Bruce felt himself being opened even wider; though he felt nothing except that wonderful slickness painlessly spreading him wider and sinking deeper. Hulk’s hips shifted, making Bruce flail to keep from getting hit in the face by the giant’s neglected phallus. “Right, you too.”

Hulk glared down at Bruce’s shaky attempt to grab him before moaning. Bruce’s entire body jerked, “Oh god, don’t do that. I’ll cum.” Hulk just grinned before pushing his tongue against Bruce’s prostate and growling, Bruce’s whole body thrashed as he shot across Hulk’s chest. “Fuck,” it’s going to be a long day…

-

Bruce just slumped over when Hulk dropped him back onto the soft bedding, panting though he knew he didn’t need it. “Don’t tell me you’re done already, you didn’t even cum.”

Hulk snorted as Bruce tried to sit upright; he got a smirk before the giant had him by the back of his head. He winced, he couldn’t help it, knowing how strong the fingers circling the back of his skull were, but he knew he couldn’t be hurt by Hulk here. Well, with the exception of him wanting to and like it or not that was not one of Bruce’s kinks. He couldn’t help but smirk at Hulk guiding him toward the head of his, far too large, cock. “Oh, so that’s what you’re after.”

Bruce licked and nipped at the jumping erection, smirking every time he elicited a moan from the giant. Both hands circling to grip and stroke more as he started sucking on the tip. There was no way that thing could fit in his mouth… Well, not under normal circumstances.

Content in his role, Bruce hummed and moaned as he got more into it, head bobbing as he tried to take more. God he was so glad this wasn’t the real world, just the tightening grip on his skull would have killed him by now. Dark eyes blinked up when he was suddenly pulled off, “Hmm? Oh, had enough teasing?” Hulk just nodded and Bruce moaned as a finger slid across his jaw, urging him to open wider.

Bruce’s eyes were watering as his jaw was forced wider, his brain was going a mile a minute as he felt Hulk’s cock compress as it slid into his mouth. It shouldn’t work that way, it shouldn’t, didn’t work that way. Bruce was left no other choice but to hand on for the ride as he felt it swelling again once it got past his esophagus. It shouldn’t fit… It should have just torn his jaw, cut off his breathing, even rupture his throat, it shouldn’t have just fucking COMPRESSED to fit inside. Hulk was chuckling, Bruce’s eyes rolled upward to see him once his nose met green skin. “Banner think too much.”

Bruce’s hips jerked at the first outward slide, who fucking knew breaking the laws of physics was one of his kinks… He gasped, unneeded, when Hulk pulled out before he was suddenly gagging on cock again. He whined, tried to at least, as Hulk stayed deep and didn’t pull back again. His hips jerked, his neglected cock long since hard as he pleaded up at the smirking giant with his eyes. “Banner want Hulk to cum.” Bruce’s eyes darkened as his hips jerked harder, making Hulk shift inside his throat, his moan might not be heard but it was certainly felt and understood as pre-cum started dripping from his flushed cock.

The only warning Bruce got was Hulk’s hands gripping either side of his waist before the giant was suddenly thrusting. He grabbed for Hulk when he was suddenly lifted off his knees, seems the giant got tired of bending down, nails clawing at green thighs as Hulk chuckled at him. Bruce wasn’t sure how much time had passed since started but it didn’t matter, Hulk was happy to drag him back from the haze that was clouding his vision. “Banner stay with Hulk.” Bruce jerked, thrashed, whining as Hulk’s thumb slid down his hip to rub against his cock. “Banner cum?”

Bruce was jerking, trying to rut against Hulk’s finger when the giant pulled it away. He whimpered when Hulk pulled free of his throat as well. “Please, please,” was panted out as Bruce tried to regain breath he didn’t need. Hulk tipped his head upward when he just slumped before grinning at the automatic opening of his mouth. When the giant shifted back to slide back into his mouth Bruce moaned, “Yes, yes, please.”

Hulk got rougher this time around, thrusting harder and faster than he probably should have, and Bruce just moaned and jerked against his hand every time Hulk nearly pulled out. “Banner ready?” Bruce shook as the giant’s hips shoved deeper, trying and failing to answer before he suddenly felt him pulsing in his throat. Bruce’s throat convulsed on instinct as his eyes went wide, trying to pull away but the large hand suddenly forcing him to stay still wouldn’t let him. “Drink it all up.” Bruce moaned, eyes rolling up as his hips jerked, his own dick jumping repeatedly before he shot his own load and Hulk wasn’t anywhere near finished. Bruce clawed at the ground when it just didn’t stop, closing his eyes as he felt his stomach starting to bow, it shouldn’t work like that. It should hurt, be uncomfortable… something! Not feel so damn good. “Good Banner,” Bruce coughed when Hulk finally pulled away, this time for good. Hulk hummed as Bruce dropped onto his side to hold his distended stomach. “Banner look good like that.”

Bruce’s eyes were a little hazed, to say the least, as he blinked up at the grinning giant. “Huh?”

Hulk’s hand suddenly shot out and Bruce was drug back to him quick enough he didn’t even get a chance to claw at the ground. “Banner look good filled with Hulk’s cum,” Bruce gasped when he was suddenly impaled by Hulk’s dick, whining and shifting to try to get free. “Banner loves it.”

Bruce moaned as Hulk shoved him downward until he took all of it. “Yes,” Bruce whispered as Hulk hummed against his back before he was reduced to nothing but a moaning toy.

This time didn’t take nearly as long, for either of them, Hulk found just the right rhythm and Bruce couldn’t believe it when the first sight of that giant pressing out the wall of his abdomen had him cumming again. Though this one never seemed to end, it took the third peak to realize Hulk was milking him with his dick. Just that realization had him cumming hard enough to run dry. “Cum, please, cum.”

Hulk roared this time, making Bruce’s whole body jerk as the giant began filling him. His own cock jerked with each pulse of cum as the giant filled him until he could feel it begin to pour down his legs. He whined when he was suddenly pulled off and tossed back onto the soft bedding, he couldn’t even see the giant over his belly but he could feel it as strand after strand of hot cum struck him. When it was finally over, all that could be heard was breathing and the occasional trickle as Bruce’s body kept trying to expel the excess cum. “God I needed that,” was finally heard, making Hulk chuckle and set down beside him.

“Banner wake up soon,” Hulk added, “Meeting Tony?” when Bruce just looked at him with a dazed expression.

“Oh, right. Forgot.”

Hulk grinned and poked at Bruce’s distended belly, earning a gasp and sudden rush of white, “Hulk took care of Banner.”

Bruce woke up smiling, stretching his arms above his head before glancing around at a few of the others that had gathered while he’d been occupied. "You alright Dr. Banner?” He blinked at Steve, “Clint said he tried to wake you up earlier, couldn’t even get you to move.”

“Oh, sorry about that, guess I just needed to crash.” Bruce smiled and grabbed the magazine he had before heading to the workshop to see what Tony needed help with.


End file.
